Combat factor
The following are factors that are mostly used to deal damage in combat. 1: Dragon Dog Saliva: Plague Compound Power: 20 This creates a compound that magically empowers all diseases the target has causing them to multiply rapidly. Two of the target's attributes are immediately lowered by 1/4 of the compound's power, and they stay lowered until the target overcomes the disease. Dragon dogs are lizards the size of hounds. Their saliva is difficult to acquire, but worth it. 2: Estuary Salts: Caustic Compound Power: 10 This creates a compound that eats away at everything. It deals one twentieth its power in d10's of damage to anything it hits and corrodes any metals it comes in contact with, with the exception of gold. It excels at destroying metallic weapons and armor. Estuary salts are an acquired taste in cookingm, extremely salty and bitter, and very sour. Some appreciate the strong flavor they add, however. 3-4: Stormwillow Roots: Shocking Compound Power: 30 This creates a compound that electrocutes the target.Roll a number of d10's equal to 1/10 of the compound's power. Take the highest. The compound does that much damage. The target takes half the compound's power as a penalty to its next action. Storm willows can not only survive being hit by lightning, they seem to thrive on it. 5-6: Tiger Salamander Tail: Burning Compound Power: 30 This creates a compound that burns the target. Roll a number of d10's equal to 1/10 of the compound's power. Take the highest. The compound does that much damage. Consult the rules for burning damage. Tiger salamanders can absorb heat from their environment and convert it into stored fat. 7-8: Unmelting Snow: Freezing Compound Power: 30 This creates a compound that freezes the target. Roll a number of d10's equal to 1/10 of the compound's power. Take the highest. The compound does that much damage. Consult the rules for freezing damage. Unmelting snow is almost impossible to tell from normal snow, and only by heating it can one tell the difference. 9: Ropesnake Venom: Poisonous Compound Power: 20 This creates a compound that deals poison damage to the target. Roll a number of d10's equal to 1/20th of the compound's power. Take the highest. The compound deals that much damage. If the target takes any damage from this compound, it is also poisoned, taking 1 damage the first turn, 2 the second, 4 the third, and doubling until the target is cured or dies. Damage is dealt on the target's turn. Some say ropesnakes are named for their long, twisting bodies while others say they're named for the tough leather ropes that are made from their braided skins. '' 10: Moxie's Licorice Root: Deadly Compound This forms a compound that deals 1/10 its power in damage, unrolled. ''Moxie's licorice is used to make "candy" that tastes "good." '' 11: '''Puissant Vitriol': Acidic Compound Power: 30 This creates a compound that is incredibly caustic. Roll a number of d10's equal to 1/10 of the compound's power and take the highest. The compound does that much damage. Puissant vitriol can be made by factorists given the right components. It burns the skin on touch. '' 12: '''Constrictor Vine': Harmful Compound Power: 20 This forms a compound that, if it touches living tissue, deals damage. Divide the compound's power by 20 and roll that many d10's. It deals an amount of damage equal to the highest. This compound ignores armor but deals no damage to non-living targets. Constrictor vine slowly crushes prey so its fluids drip onto the vine's roots. 13: Wandering Drought Bush: Banish Compound Power: 10 If this power is one and a half times the target's might, the target is teleported to a location of the GM's choice. Whether this location is within our reality or not is up to her discretion. The wandering drought bush, when deprived of water, uproots itself and is blown by the wind until it reaches a location with ranfall. '' 14-15: '''Realtin Leech': Exhaustion Compound Power: 30 This creates a compound that drains stamina from the target equal to half its power. Realtin Leeches suck nutrients out of the bloodstream, rather than blood directly. '' 16-18: '''Bane Fruit': Weaken Compound Power: 30 This forms a compound that reduces a given attribute by half of its power, rounded up. The attribute is determined when the compound is made, based on the secondary factors that are added. If the targeted attribute is reduced to 0, the target is incapacitated. This compound cannot reduce an attribute below 0. The effect lasts 24 hours. Bane fruit is delicious, but addictive and corrupting. 19: War Evergreen Bark: Spike Compound Power: 0 This forms a compound that explodes into sharp fragments dealing piercing damage. Roll 1/20 of the compound's power as d10's and take the highest, then roll another d10 and add that on top of the original damage. War evergreens draw their name from the millions of sharp needles that cover them, needles that can easily draw blood. '' 20: '''Black Rabbit Fur': Misfortune Compound This creates a compound that curses the target with bad luck for one minute. She takes half the compound's power as a penalty to all actions for one minute, and any time she fails to accomplish something, this is explained as incredible misfotune befalling her. The guide is encouraged to find increasingly contrived coincidences for reasons for failure. ''Black rabbits are so corrupted by the power of Nynan that they bring misfortune on all they see. ''